


Semplici gesti

by ImperialPair



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 19:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19279222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Titolo: Semplici gestiFandom: prince of tennisPairing: Atobe x TezukaGenere: Slice of life, sportivo, Shounen-ai





	Semplici gesti

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Semplici gesti  
> Fandom: prince of tennis  
> Pairing: Atobe x Tezuka  
> Genere: Slice of life, sportivo, Shounen-ai

Era incredibile quanto Tezuka prendesse seriamente gli allenamenti, questa era l’ennesima dimostrazione di quanto forte fosse la passione di quel ragazzo. Era qualcosa che Atobe non riusciva a non apprezzare.  
Gli sforzi del suo rivale erano un incentivo per migliorare le proprie abilità. Non voleva essergli inferiore, doveva raggiungerlo e superarlo per dimostrargli che lui fosse il vero RE.  
Alla fine gli si avvicinò per porgerli un asciugamano, Tezuka lo afferrò ringraziandolo del gesto.  
L’allenamento era stato così estenuante da aver inzuppato completamente i capelli di Tezuka. Il viso era così grondante di sudore che si potevano addirittura vedere le gocce cadere sul terreno.  
Il bello di quella situazione, era che ammirare asciugarlo in qualche modo gli aveva fatto scoprire un lato in quel ragazzo che non poté non apprezzare: non si era rimesso a posto i capelli, come avrebbe fatto qualsiasi ragazzo, ma li sistemò alla rinfusa quasi come se non gli interessasse apparire.  
Furono quei semplici gesti che finirono col catturare il cuore di Atobe, ma era consapevole che con lui non ci sarebbero mai state speranze. Per Tezuka, nulla sarebbe mai stato più importante del tennis e, l’unica cosa che dovette fare, fu quella di troncare tutto il suo interesse sul nascere, con la consapevolezza che non sarebbe mai potuto essere suo.

 


End file.
